Somewhere In Between
by Kali4
Summary: About Kari (my character) and Trunks. In an alternate universe. Changing point of views. Around the time when the androids attack. It'll probably be set in Trunks' future. Warning: It may get a little steamy...and if you're sensitive to subjects of rape,
1. Prelude

~Prelude~  
  
I was awakened by the cold gusts of wind against my face. "Where...where am I?" I brushed my slate black hair off my face, which had been obstructing my view. "Oh man. That's not good I was unconscious?? What happened?? Why can't I remember?" Shuddering, I looked around me, the once beautiful buildings of my city now looked like tombstones for the scattered lifeless bodies that decorated the ground.  
  
"Uhmugh...."  
  
I glanced quickly beside me, about twenty feet away I saw the rubble start to move. I watched intently as something shot up from underneath. My heart started pounding, as the figure slowly moved towards me, I tried desperately to catch my breath.  
  
"OH!" Everything came back in an instant of seeing him: even if I wasn't there I could've know what had happened just by the look in his eyes. I frantically started searching through the rubble, "Oh please be alive...PLEASE!" Soon everything morphed into a blur from all the tears in my eyes. "Damn it, where are you," I cried out in frustration.  
  
His hand reached my shoulder as if sealing some horrible fear.   
  
"Oh Kari..."  
  
I snapped my head back at him his gaze pierced my heart. I became number and number as my heart kept dropping, seeing tears stream down his face. He closed his eyes and faced the opposite direction. I, almost painfully, looked behind me  
.  
"N...n...n...no...n...NO!" I choked. I stumbled over to the mangled body, rubble strewn all over it.  
  
"Please be O.K..." Then, I saw his eyes, staring blankly ahead, bits of dirt and glass stuck inside them. I turned and vomited as if my body was trying to assist in purging the image from my mind.  
  
"Kari, oh please, don't torture yourself anymore," the boy pleaded.   
  
Slowly, I started picking all the pieces of building off of him, and whimpered.  
  
"Oh Gohan..."  
  
~  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah." I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't know what it looked like or how long it actually took, seeing as we were traveling through time, one might speculate they didn't have any real concept of it. But I wanted the experience to be somewhat of a mystery. I guess I was also afraid it may not work, we had already been disappointed so many times before, I wasn't sure if I could take another mess up. In what seemed like an instant, everything stopped moving.  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Yes! We're in the past!"  
  
I opened my eyes and clung to my pilot, "Oh Trunks, all our hard work has finally paid off! Bulma will be so happy!"  
  
"Well let's just hope that we plotted the right coordinates." His expression changed from his gorgeous smile I rarely got to see, to his usual worried look.   
  
"I just hope this is the right thing to do," he pondered.  
  
I leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "Trunks, stop doubting yourself so much, this was the best option we had."  
  
"You're right, but that doesn't make this any less risky. I'm still worried about all of this."  
  
"Why am I not surprised," I stated, studying the young man in front of me.  
  
His gaze suddenly focused to our new surroundings. He released the hatch of the time machine (which was also the roof) and jumped out. I followed, stumbling a bit. Trunks had noticed I've been a bit clumsier the past couple of days. Though I had come up with some well thought out explanation that an ear infection threw off my equilibrium. But I think he's starting to question that though.  
  
"They're all here," I commented.  
  
"Yeah. Why don't you pack up the time machine, while I go take care of business, and we'll meet up afterwards."  
  
"So in other words, I wait around her while you go have fun," I slyly remarked.  
  
"Now that's not true," he smirked, "you can go walk around, enjoy the scenery!" He gave me a quick peck on the lips, a slap on the back, and flew off before I had any time to object.  
  
"Smart ass," I muttered as I pushed the button on the time machine that reverted it into its three-inch capsule. "I guess I'll just follow all the explosions," I sighed to myself, kicking a scorpion off my boot. I started walking, "Ah!" I lifted my shirt up and pulled the bandage off a little. The wound was healing, but it was such a deep gash it easily tore open again. "Shit!" I didn't bring any kind of first aid, and we don't have anything in the time machine. "UGH! Trunks has one in his belt! Well I'll just have to hold on until I can somehow slip it out without him noticing." I took another step, "OW! O.K. that's it, I'm flying. They shouldn't be able to see me if I stay this low," slowly, I floated about 2 feet above the ground towards all the excitement.   
  
***  
  
Something's definitely wrong with Kari, she rarely ever gets sick and if she did have that bad an ear infection, shouldn't she have gotten some medical help? Not that there's much around in our city, but I'm sure mom could've suggested something, Kari knows that and she would've gotten some help right away... she hates being sick! What she would do is hide something from me that may cause me to make her stay at home...though with him roaming about, she's not that safe there either...ugh...Trunks stay focused!   
  
"Hrm...ok. Now to see which power level is Frieza's...that shouldn't be that hard since he's the strongest. Ha! There he is to my left, I'll just..." Oh man, I have to take a detour or else the others will see me, I probably wont be able to avoid them on this trip, but it's better to hold off meeting them for as long as possible.   
  
"There! Perfect, I'll just fly behind that mountain range, that will only set me back by 2-3 minutes."  
  
***  
  
SMASH!!! How embarrassing, how many times am I going to fall on my face! These stupid tremors keep knocking us around! This is ridiculous! I thought for sure that Kakarot had defeated Frieza he had gotten so much stronger. But no, Frieza's back, stronger than before, he's already killed me once, and I'm the strongest fighter in this group. There's just no escape from him, I just wish...I just wish that....  
  
"UGH!!! SOMEBODY STOP THIS THING I WANNA GET OFF!" Bulma cried.  
  
Jeeze! Just the sound of that woman's voice makes me wince! To think someone as beautiful as her could be so...so...ANNOYING and...STUBBORN!   
  
"Whoa! I'm sensing another huge power level, and this one makes Frieza look like nothing!"  
  
What is that fool talking about, I don't sense any..."WHAT! How is that possible! Who could it be?!"   
  
"It might be my dad..." Gohan pondered.  
  
What! Kakarot? I refuse to believe it! There is no way he could get so powerful in such a short amount of time.  
  
"You...you think?" Krillin stammered.   
  
"Who else would try and take on Frieza by themselves?"  
  
BOOM!!!   
  
"If that's Goku...then I...." Krillin started to fly off. Luckily I grabbed the nimrod in time.  
  
"You fool! You'll give us all away! And until I know what we're dealing with," I yelled, throwing him to the ground, "I prefer to remain unnoticed!"  
  
Jeeze, these idiots are going to get us all killed.  
  
***  
  
Heh. Trunks must be toying with Frieza or else he would've killed him already, it must be nice to finally be the stronger fighter...I wonder what it feels like.   
  
I drifted on slowly, sweating immensely and wishing I had brought some kind of drink. I couldn't tell which was drier, my throat or the sand.   
  
"Why didn't I bring something to drink? I'm such an idiot!" I exclaimed shielding my eyes from all the gusts of wind caused by explosions pushing me back. "I really have to start thinking more, I think I'm becoming dumber every year, I have got to...OH!" I gasped stopping dead in my tracks. "Is...is...is...could it..." I couldn't think, my mind was suddenly overwhelmed by all different kinds of emotions that had become so foreign to me. "Oh...I can't...believe it..." tears started swelling up in my eyes, as I collapsed to the ground. "G...Gohan." I laughed as the tears streamed down my face, "I didn't even realize...you'd be alive now..." oh no! How can I do this...I don't know if I have the strength to see him? I don't know how I'd react, "I'm, I...I'm too scared!"  
  



End file.
